Blissfully Wrong
by ThatsSoMeee
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back at Hogwarts for their 7th year. Life is great without the threat of Lord Voldemort. But everything seems like a dream, and when Harry's scar starts burning again, it seems like the dream is about to end. A new threat arises, and Hogwarts must come together again to defeat something worse than the last. Rated K might contain mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Fanfic! Harry, Ron, and Hermione are trying to cope with their lives right after the war. They start their 7th year at hogwarts. No more Voldemort, no more dark Wizards, but why does everything feel so Blissfully Wrong? And whats going on with the Defense against the Dark Arts position? NOTE: 3 months after the war, Funny, adventurous, and extremely addicting**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

**NOTE: The first chapter is kind of an introduction so it will be a little serious**

Blissfully Wrong

_Chapter 1_

**Harry POV**

I would be lying if I said that everything went smoothly after we defeated Voldemort. In fact the last four months

have been some of the roughest for both muggles and wizards, seeing that Riddle caused quite a lot of damage.

And then there's the Death Eaters. The ministries' remaining aurours have been tracking them down and capturing

them ever since they all disappeared after the Battle of Hogwarts. Lucias Malfoy was first to confess after he was

caught hiding in Malfoy Manor. What an idiot. Death Eaters might be dangerous and all, but they are no

geniuses.

Now Malfoy Manor officially belongs to Draco, who is planning on returning to Hogwarts for his 7th year. Which

brings me to the present. Unfortunately for me, I had that same idea in mind, as did Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and

basically all the kids who fought in the war. In fact, the Minister of Magic ruled that everyone involved in the war

should be given a second chance at what they had started. That includes children studying at Hogwarts school of

Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you asked me three months ago, I would have thought it was one hundred percent

brilliant, because who wouldn't want life to be normal again, as if Voldemort and the War never existed. Boy was I

wrong. No one can live like this. I know it now, but I wish I had known it then. Why would anyone want everything

to go back to the way it was before? After everything that has happened, and all the lives that were lost, it is hard

to forget that the world could have been overcome with darkness, that so many people innocent people would have

lost their lives. Which brings me to the conclusion that after this life-changing traumatic experience, nobody can go

back to living the way they were before. Because, as hard as they try, they will never forget the feeling of those

serpent-like features closing in around them, and his cold laughter filling their ears as his jaw almost closes in

around them.

They will never forget.

And I most definitely will not forget, because I have psychically felt his cold breath, breathing down my neck, and his

cold touch grabbing at my throat, and cutting off my last string of hope.

And I will always remember the icy breeze and flash of light as he said those two words that form the most dreaded

spell by any wizard, "_Avada Kadavra_". And by any means the only solution is to try something new, something fresh

and something you wouldn't usually do. Which is why I am standing in Professor Sprouts classroom for the

extracurricular, "I love Plants" club, hoping to find something different which will take my mind off things. Boy was I

wrong (you'll hear me say that often, because I have been awfully wrong nowadays). Because the minute I walked

into the classroom, and noticed everyone wearing earmuffs, I had the slightest hint of dejavu. Then I heard a

piercing scream. And then one more. And then about twenty more. And suddenly it all came back to me, just as my

world was slipping into darkness.

**Please Review! Review! Review! I need inspiration to post the next chapter! Give me some suggestions! I would love to hear what your thought! Hope you enjoyed! More chapters will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I need more reviews! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Harry Potter series**

**In this chapter I will be switching POV between Harry and Hermione**

Blissfully Wrong

_Chapter 2_

**Hermione POV**

My 7th year at Hogwarts started off on a good note, and then took a turn for the worse. While in Ancient Runes class today, I was approached by Professor McGonagall, the former Gryffindor house leader and now headmistress of Hogwarts. She escorted me down to her office and motioned for me to sit down on one of the large mahogany chairs.

"Miss Granger, I'm afraid I have some bad news" she said

My face immediately fell, as I thought of all the possibilities that could arise. Was it about another war, but why would she come to me first? Or maybe a breach in the Ministry, a Dark Wizard infiltration. Or perhaps it was about that hippogriff Ron and I accidently let out of the stables, while trying to feed it. (Much against Ron's will, mind you). Or did this have something to do with…

"Professor...does this have anything to do with my parents? Are they hurt? Is Annabelle hurt?"

Last year, a couple months after the war, I went to Australia to find my parents, after living with the Weasley's for the past months. What I found was well…a little heartbreaking. My parents had moved on, not that I had expected anything less, since… well, to them, I didn't even exist. But what I hadn't expected to find, was another Human Being. As shocked as I was at the time, I had to except that I had a sister, Annabelle Wilkins, now Annabelle Granger. Apparently, my mother was carrying Annabelle before I erased my parent's memories, and was going to tell me, but evidently did not get the chance. I restored their memory, and we are now living together, and I love baby Annabelle to bits and she is the most brilliant one year old I have ever seen. We are quite the family actually, muggle parents, a witch, and a genius baby. Annabelle is one and a half years old, and she can already talk clearly count, read, and do basic arithmetic, like adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing. She started walking and running when she was 5 months old. Ron sometimes jokes, saying that Annabelle might be even more brilliant than me. He can be such an idiot sometimes. But I have to agree with him on this one.

Professor McGonagall's voice brought me out of my deep thought -

"Oh of course not Miss Granger! Oh no no no, nothing like that at all. But I am afraid it's about Mr. Potter. You see there was an ... incident in the I love plant class this morning, and I thought it be best to inform you"

I love Plants class? I told Harry it was a bad idea to take that class.

What has that idiot done now?


End file.
